1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to surgical devices, and more specifically, to a surgical access device comprising a wound retractor and an internal retractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abdominal surgical procedures often entail entry into a patient's abdominal cavity and subsequent manipulation of internal structures therein, such as the small intestine, colon, mesentery, and other fatty structures. For example, large portions of a patient's small intestine are often displaced to provide clear access to the patient's spleen in some surgical procedures thereon. Gauze pads and/or sponges are often used to dam-up the displaced structures. Pads and/or sponges often slip and/or are difficult to place, however, especially through smaller incision sites. The pads and/or sponges are also typically carefully accounted for during surgery, thereby preventing one from being left behind within the patient.
Recent abdominal surgical procedures prefer smaller incisions, for example, laparoscopic surgeries. Laparoscopic surgical procedures often involve multiple small incisions of from between about five millimeters to about twelve millimeters. Some more complex procedures include a larger single incision. For instance, a five centimeter incision at the umbilicus that is circumferentially retracted by a circular wound retractor accommodates several laparoscopic instruments at the same time, or even a surgeon's hand extending into the abdominal cavity. Maintaining a clear operative area within the abdominal cavity while limiting the access area is desirable.
Additionally, surgical procedures of the lower abdomen and pelvis are also performed using single-incision techniques, in which a clear, unrestricted working space is also desirable.